


Eines schönen Tages

by XFilerN (artphilia)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artphilia/pseuds/XFilerN
Summary: Monicas Gedanken, während der letzten Szene der Episode Audrey Pauley.





	Eines schönen Tages

Sie wünschte sich, er würde sich diesmal nicht zurückhalten, so wie vor wenigen Tagen. Hatte er denn nichts aus dem Unfall und den daraus resultierenden Folgen gelernt? Um ein Haar hätte er sie verloren - für immer.

Sie stand ihm gegenüber, immer noch die Hoffnung aufrechterhaltend, dass er sie diesmal in seine Arme schließen und küssen würde. _Komm schon, John, du würdest es nicht bereuen. Ich würde dies nicht zulassen._

In ihren Gedanken konnte sie ihn fühlen, seine Lippen auf ihren, seine Zunge, die ihre berührte. Erst vorsichtig und schüchtern, dann hungrig und leidenschaftlich. _Lass mich nicht länger warten, John. Ich sehe es in deinen Augen - du willst es ebenso sehr wie ich. Du weißt, dass wir vielleicht beim nächsten Mal keine zweite Chance erhalten._

 _Liebe mich, wie du es früher getan hast._ Ihr Herz klopfte wild gegen ihre Brust. _Tu es jetzt, lass mich nicht einfach so zurück in mein Apartment gehen. Wir wissen beide, dass immer noch diese Gefühle zwischen uns sind. Sie warten nur darauf an die Oberfläche zu dürfen, raus aus dem Kerker, den unsere Herzen in den letzten Jahren gebildet haben._

Er zerstörte ihre Hoffnung mit einem Mal, riss sie aus ihren Gedanken, als er sich verabschiedete. Ihr wurde klar, dass er selbst nach den vergangenen Tagen nicht bereit war. Bereit dazu, die Beziehung wieder aufzunehmen, die sie einst so stark verband.

Sie folgte seinem Beispiel, auch wenn es ihr nicht leichtfiel, und verabschiedete sich ebenfalls. Er ging zur Fahrerseite seines Wagens und stieg ein, während sie sich ins Wohnhaus begab - ohne ihn.

Wie konnte er diese einmalige Chance an sich vorbeiziehen lassen? Wollte er wirklich nicht mehr zurück zu dem, was sie vor wenigen Jahren so stark verband? Ihr kam es vor, wie eine Ewigkeit, doch es waren nur wenige Jahre gewesen. Weshalb hielt er so sehr an der Distanz zwischen ihnen fest? Sie sah in seinen Augen, dass er mehr als rein freundschaftliche Gefühle für sie hegte. Und selbst Audrey hatte dies gesehen, ohne ihn wirklich zu kennen.

„Ihr Freund liebt Sie sehr“, hörte sie die Stimme Audreys in ihren Gedanken nachklingen.

_Eines Tages, John. Wir werden wieder zusammen sein. Du kannst dein Herz nicht ewig verschließen. Jeder Mensch braucht Liebe, wie die Luft zum Atmen, wie eine Pflanze, die ohne Wasser verdorrt und stirbt. Auch du brauchst es, und ich werde warten, bis auch du dies erkannt hast und zurückkehrst zu mir._

Eine Stimme in ihrem Innern widersprach, sagte ihr, dass es eines Tages zu spät sein könnte. Dass man jeden Tag leben und nutzen solle, als wäre es der letzte, denn eines Tages würde es zutreffen. Es gäbe dann kein ‚Irgendwann’, kein ‚Vielleicht’ oder ‚Eines Tages’ mehr. Die Zeit kennt kein Pardon und holt jeden ein. Womöglich nicht heute oder morgen, aber ‚Eines Tages’ könnte viel zu spät sein.

Monica schloss die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich mit einem tiefen Seufzen dagegen. „So schnell gebe ich die Hoffnung nicht auf. Wir werden wieder zusammen sein, John, eines schönen Tages. Du wirst sehen.“

 

E N D E


End file.
